The Phoenix and the Dragon
by ShadowFire225
Summary: Brittany Taylor and Amber Harte have been transported to the Harry Potter world. Inseparable since birth, one will stay on the path of good, while the other strays towards darkness. Will they survive the madness...and the war?
1. One Hundred Wishes

Shadow: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, they belong to J.K Rowling. I do own Brittany and Amber. Enjoy :)

Brittany: Merlin, that was boring...

Amber: She covered the necessities.

Brittany: Which made it boring.

Shadow: You can do it next time, if you want to.

Brittany: Yes!

Amber: Are you sure you know what you're doing?

Shadow: Of course I don't, I'm the Author. The Author never knows what their characters are going to do next.

Amber: God have mercy on us all...

Chapter 1: One Hundred Wishes

_Happy are those who dream dreams and are ready to pay the price to make them come true._ ~ Leon Joseph Suenens

Seventeen year old Brittany Taylor lived in a three bed room apartment with her parents, five minutes from her high school where she was a senior. She was sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn watching "So you think you can Dance?" while her parents were at work. Suddenly her home phone rang. She checked the caller I.D on her phone. It was her friend Amber calling. Amber was two years older then Brittany, and lived in the same building just three floors down. Brittany ninja pounced over the arm of the chair, falling on her face in the process and answered.

"Hello?" She groaned.

"You tried jumping over the chair to answer the phone again, didn't you?" Amber asked.

"You're talking on the phone with the tooth brush in your mouth." Brittany replied. "What's your point?"

"It's not my tooth brush, it's a carrot." Amber told her.

"What ever, what's up?"

Brittany meandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"I'm getting ready to watch Order of the Phoenix and you're coming over."

"And… why would I do that?"

She took out a slightly cold bottle of root beer. She could almost see Amber purse her lips.

"Because you love Harry Potter and I'm ordering you to come over."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Hanging up, Brittany went to her room and tossed the neon blue bag next to her door onto her bed. She knew that she would end up spending the night at Amber's. Quickly tossing in an extra pair of clothes, her Frog print PJs, and other essentials, Brittany picked up a small wire cage and walked to the second room. She paused at the hallway mirror on the way, and pulled her copper hair back in a braid.

"Wake up Pippin!" Brittany called, walking to the larger cage in one corner of the room.

A grey squirrel poked his head out of a little house. He gave a squeak and hopped out. On his feet were little brown spots that made them look like hobbit feet, hence his name Pippin. Brittany opened his cage and he scurried up her arm and perched on her shoulder.

"Good boy." Brittany said, feeding him a cashew.

She picked him up and placed him in the smaller cage. Then she picked up her bag and headed downstairs. The lift arrived after a few minutes.

"Hey Tom!" Brittany called to the ginger lift operator.

"Going to Amber's?" He asked as she got on.

"How'd ya guess?" She smiled.

"Luck?" He answered.

Pippin chattered, unhappy about being ignored.

"Hello to you too Pippin." Tom said. "Here's your floor."

"Thanks Tom." Brittany said as she exited.

"I have a few friends coming over this Saturday at seven." Tom called. "It's the fourth floor, room 467, if you wanted to come."

Brittany smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to come, thanks."

She headed over to Amber's apartment and let herself in.

"Honey I'm home!" Brittany called.

"I'm in the TV room." Amber replied. "Go make popcorn."

"Let me throw my junk in your room first, I'm letting Pippin out."

"Make sure the paper is down. I'm _not_ cleaning up his dirt."

"I know, I know."

Brittany opened Pippin's cage and he scampered into the TV room. Then she rummaged through the cupboards until she found the popcorn. Taking out two packages, she popped them, poured them into a bowl, and headed to the TV room. Pippin, who had made himself comfortable on the arm of the couch, sat up when he smelled the popcorn. Brittany handed a bowl to Amber and pushed play on the DVD player.

She sat down on her green eyed friend's lap, but Amber pushed her off. So instead, she cuddled up between Amber's legs and munched on her popcorn. Pippin hopped down and nibbled on the popcorn. The friends quoted their favorite parts of the movie and giggled about the mayhem they could cause if they were in the Harry Potter world.

"I wish we were in the Harry Potter world." Brittany said.

"Because you and I haven't wished that hundreds of times." Amber replied.

"It hasn't been hundreds; it's only been ninety-nine." Brittany told her. "Fifty for me, fourty-nine for you. You need to wish once more."

"I wish we were in the Harry Potter world." Amber grinned.

Brittany giggled, when suddenly the lights in the apartment went out. Brittany stood up and growled about the Land Lord not fixing the fuse box. The room started shaking and Brittany fell onto Amber. A loud crack of thunder was heard and everything went still. Both girls panted in fright.

"What was that?" Amber whispered.

"I don't know, maybe an earthquake?" Brittany replied in the same volume.

They prepared to get up, but suddenly they were thrown to the ground. And instead of hitting the floor, they fell into nothingness. They landed on a hard wooden surface, the voices they heard as the landed were silenced. Five long, wooden sticks were nearly immediately pointed at the girls. They were sure, as soon as they saw them, that the sticks were wands.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" a voice demanded.

The two looked up to see a thin man with medium length black hair, and a long hooked nose. He wore black robes and had a grim look. The two friends screamed in a mixture of shock, fear, and fangirlness. After a moment the calmed down, and the man stated his question once more. Brittany grinned at him.

"I'm Brittany, and this is my bestest friend Amber!" The Copper haired girl said. "However, I'm not sure how we got here… wherever we are. We were sitting in Amber's living room watching a movie, then the lights went out and the room started shaking."

Brittany stood up and mimed everything.

"The next thing we knew is that the floor collapsed,"

She dramatically fell to the floor.

"And we were in a weird room and you all were pointing your wands at us."

"Are you witches?" another voice asked.

This one came from a tall man with pale skin, and dusty red freckles. He had shaggy, ginger hair, similar to that of his father and mother. Amber shook her head and was about to answer, but Brittany cut her off.

"Sort of." She said. "We don't have wands, but we are clairvoyant… to a degree"

"Are you working with the Dark Lord?" yet another voice asked.

The man was not tall; he had balding ginger hair and horn rimmed glasses. His stomach had a slight bulge to it, and his robes were a little old.

"Nope!" Brittany grinned. "We're on Rumble-Roar's side!"

Amber smacked Brittany on the back of the head.

"Wrong show." She said.

"Not really. Rumble-Roar is the headmaster of Pigfarts, and he knows Dumbledore and is on Dumbledore's side." Brittany replied.

"You're hopeless." Amber told her.

A cough brought them back to what was going on. Everyone but the man in the long black robe lowered their wands. A short, plump woman with ginger hair bustled over to the girls. She had a motherly look about her, and looked at the girls.

"You poor dears." She said. "Let me get you something to drink and a warm meal. You two look starved!"

She picked them up and sat them down at the table, they realized they landed in the kitchen, and set to work heating up some stew for them. The other adults sat down around the table as well. They watched the girls curiously. Brittany grinned and nudged Amber.

"We should play 'Ice-Breaker'!" She said.

"Not until you eat up." The Ginger woman said. "You two look famished."

"Thank you Mrs. …?" Amber said, acting as though they did not know who the wizards in the room were.

"It's Weasley, dear." She replied. "Now, eat up."

The girls ate the soup and pretended not to listen in on the hushed conversation the others were having. They could not hear much, but they did hear little snippets of things the Order was doing. One thing they did hear was,

"How long until the veritaserum begins to work?"

Brittany and Amber glanced at each other, and pushed their empty bowls away. Now that they knew they had been given it, they could mute the effects. But not stop them from being able to cover things up completely. They decided to let the others know they were finished so they could get the questions over with. Brittany wondered momentarily why they weren't freaking out over the fact that they were now in a fantasy world. But they could freak out later.

"The stew was delicious Mrs. Weasley." Amber said.

"Oh, I'm so glad you enjoyed it dears." She replied, whisking the dishes away with her wand.

"Let's go to the living room and we can have a nice… chat." The black robed man said, pointing his wand at the girls.

They nodded and Mrs. Weasley led them out. From the stairway they saw two flesh coloured strings being pulled up. Brittany grinned and pointed them out to Amber. She glanced at her friend and grinned as well. With both them and the twins around, the Wizarding world might just explode. The man in the black robe pointed to the couch and made them sit down.

"It's lumpy and hard!" Brittany complained.

"Sit down!" The man ordered.

Brittany and Amber sat down and looked him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"We already told you." Brittany replied. "My name is Brittany and this is my bestest friend ever, Amber!"

"What are you doing here?"

"We don't know." Amber answered this time. "The lights went out, the room started shaking, and we landed here."

"Are you working with the Dark Lord?"

"No, we are on Dumbledore's side."

"How do you know about Dumbledore?" The pale man with the scratches asked suddenly.

"We know because…" Amber started

"Who doesn't know about the great Albus Dumbledore?" Brittany interrupted. "The only one Voldemort ever feared."

Amber glanced at her friend, and nudged her. Brittany looked at her sheepishly, and ducked her head as the others stared at her. It was a rare person who could call the Drak Lord by his name. Most of the people in the room shuddered.

"Are you sure you put the veritaserum in the soup?" the black robed man asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I put half the bottle in Snape." She replied.

"You _did_ give us veritaserum!" Brittany exclaimed, bursting into fake tears. "I thought you like us!"

"Brittany, shut up." Amber rolled her eyes, then she turned to everyone. "Like Brit said, we… have clairvoyant abilities."

"Yeah, and I think that Fudge is a Cotton-Headed-Ninny-Muggins!" Brittany said, nodding with finality. "Dumbledore is not a liar, nor is he nuts. I believe him when he says Harry saw Voldemort come back, and so does Amber!"

Amber nodded her agreement. Several in the room winced at the name, again. Snape finally lowered his wand; however, he still had a look like someone shoved a lemon down his throat. Amber hopped up and gave him a hug. Snape froze, while Brittany fell off the couch in laughter.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"I'm baking cookies, what's it look like?" Amber replied.

"Are you sure you're not trying to put a bun in the oven?" Brittany asked, a grin on her face.

"Shut up, Brittany!" Amber yelled. "You pervo… you're just jealous you're not hugging Snape."

"Stop hugging me." Snape told her.

"No one loves you, and you need a hug." Brittany said. "So just accept it. Besides, hugging you makes Amber happy, and a happy Amber is the best kind."

Snape sighed, then awkwardly patted her back and requested she let go again. This time, Amber complied without saying anything. She sat back down on the couch, while Brittany still was on the ground.

"I will be informing Professor Dumbledore about your arrival." Snape said. "I shall come pick you up sometime tomorrow morning and take you to him then."

"Alright." Amber replied.

"So, can we play 'Ice-Breaker' now?" Brittany asked.

* * *

><p>AN: I am very happy, for college finals are done! (For this semester). Now I must go and sign up for next semester classes. I'm also nearly done with my Christmas shopping. I only need my older sister (not too hard), and my dad (most difficult person to shop for in the whole freaking world). But I am very proud of my oldest niece, she has requested the first two Harry Potter books for Christmas :)


	2. Arrival

Shadow: As promised, here is Brittany to do the disclaimer.

Amber: God help us...

Brittany: Ladies, Gentlemen, and mythical creatures of all kinds! I welcome you to the story of the decade! No, of the century! I give you "The Phoenix and the Dragon", any resemblance to peoples living or dead is completely coincidental. All recognizable figures from the Harry Potter series belong solely to J.K Rowling, and Warnerbrothers Studios. Shadow owns only this story, Amber, and myself. Enjoy the chapter!

Amber: That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

Brittany: You need to have _some_ faith in me.

Chapter 2: Arrival

_Life is a great big canvas, and you should throw all the paint on it you can._- Danny Kaye

Everyone went around the room and told the girls their names, favorite colour, and a hobby of theirs. Snape was reluctant, but played along because Brittany threatened to bite him. Bill Weasley turned to the girls after they had finished.

"So, you guys can see the future?" He asked.

"And the past… and a little bit of the present." Brittany answered.

"Anything specific?" Amber asked him in return.

"Can you see people?" Bill questioned.

"Who do you have in mind?" Amber returned.

"Harry Potter."

Brittany took the middle finger of her right hand, and held it near her temple. Amber rolled her eyes at the "Psych" reference. Brittany scrunched up her face a little, and tilted her head. After a minute she closed her eyes. Amber glanced at her, she was putting on a good show for the others. Brittany always put on a show of not being able to be serious, or lie. However, that was _just_ a show. Amber had seen her friend lie convincingly many times. It had gotten them out of heaps of trouble in the past.

"I see a man." She said slowly, playing it up. "He's rather small, and round. His appearance is mousy. He is speaking to another man. A tall, bald man… with no nose. They are Peter Pettigrew, and Voldemort. He is telling the Dark Lord where the Potters live. Now Voldemort has gone to Godric's Hollow. He enters the home. James is the first to die. Lily runs up the stairs, and hides the child in the crib. Harry cries, but Lily comforts him. 'Not Harry. Please, not Harry!' she cries. She is the next to die. Now there is a green flash, and Harry is alone."

Amber copies Brittany's position, and begins her own seeing.

"A large man on a flying motorcycle. In his arms is a tiny child. A cat with square markings on her face is waiting at a house. Dumbledore waits with the feline. She changes, and turns into Professor McGonagall. Hagrid lands the motorcycle, and hands Harry to Dumbledore. They place him on the step with a letter to explain it all. And everywhere, people are saying 'To Harry Potter, the boy who lived!'."

The two girls opened their eyes and looked at the others, who were staring at them with rapt attention. None of the information they had said, had been released to the general public. It was only in the books Amber and Brittany read in their world. Mrs. Weasley glanced at the clock on the wall.

"My goodness, look at the time!" She exclaimed. "I should go and start supper now. Ginny, Hermione!"

Two girls came trotting down the stairs. One had the same straight, ginger hair as her mother, and freckles. The other girl had curly, slightly frizzy, brunette hair. They both wore normal clothes, jeans and t-shirts.

"These are Amber and Brittany, take them upstairs and show them to the room left of you two while I get supper on the table."

"Yes mum." Ginny replied.

They led Brittany and Amber upstairs and to an open room with two beds.

"You two can stay here; our room is on the right, two doors down." Hermione told them.

They thanked the two witches and entered. It was plain looking; two beds, a dresser, a closet, and night stand. Brittany flopped down on the bed nearest the window, springs in the bed protesting at the sudden onslaught. The two girls heard a muffled chatter and turned towards the door. Something was scratching at it. Amber went over and opened the door. A furry blur came pelting in.

"Pippin!" Brittany exclaimed, picking the squirrel up. "You came too!"

He clambered up onto her shoulder and chattered in her ear for a moment, then he pounced off and curled up inside the pillow on the bed. Brittany and Amber sat in silence for a while. They glanced at each other, grinned, and let out squeals. They grabbed each others arms, and jumped around like crazy.

"We're in the Harry Potter world!" Amber exclaimed.

"I know!" Brittany echoed her friend's excitement.

"Holy crap!" Amber said again, shock, and slight horror on her face. "We're in the Harry Potter world!"

"How did we manage to do that?" Brittany asked. "I mean, we've done weird stuff before, but this? This tops them all."

"Maybe it was the earthquake." Amber suggested.

"Yeah… but why did it send us here?"

"You don't think it was because…"

"We wished it…"

"Do you?"

The both of them finished the thoughts of the other. And they stared at each other for a while. Brittany and Amber grinned at each other again.

"And it appears as though we have everyone believing we are psychic." Amber commented.

"We can't make it too obvious, though." Brittany replied. "We have to keep it kind of… cryptic."

"So we hint at the stuff we know happens in the future, and what's happening now?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, but past stuff we can have a little more freedom with. Only the things of the past are set in stone." Suddenly, Brittany's eyes widened. "Oh no!"

"What?" Amber asked.

"You know the lift operator, Tom?" Amber nodded. "He asked me to go out with him on Saturday."

"Looks like you're going to have to bail." Amber said.

Brittany started giggling. The good mood they were in hadn't worn off.

"Look's like it."

A sudden crack startled the girls off the beds. They shrieked, and landed with a thud beside the bedside. Two ginger heads popped over the bed, bright smiles on their faces. Brittany's eyes went wide, and her grin matched theirs.

"Sorry," One said. "Didn't mean to give you a fright."

"Don't lie." Brittany said. "You meant it completely; for if you hadn't, you would be concerned, not amused."

The twins laughed and held out their hands. Brittany and Amber glanced at each other, then took the twin's hands… and pulled. Fred landed on the floor next to Amber, but George landed on top of Brittany. It was the girls' turn to laugh.

"We haven't properly introduced ourselves." Amber giggled. "I'm Amber and this is…"

"I'm Brittany!" Her friend exclaimed.

"I'm Fred and this is my brother…" Fred said

"George." His brother finished.

Brittany had a slight blush, seeing as George had not gotten off of her yet. However, she didn't mind it… too much. The twins were in her top five favorite characters.

"When we were led out into the living room we saw you two pulling up strings." Amber said.

"Yeah, what were you doing?" Brittany asked. "Fishing for cats?"

"No, it's a product we invented for our joke shoppe." George answered.

"They're extendable ears." Fred continued.

"You can hear anything,"

"Anywhere,"

"So long as it doesn't have,"

"A charm that prevents someone from listening in."

The twins spoke back and forth, synced into a perfect telepathy.

"Dear Lord…" Amber said. "They're more confusing than we are."

"I'm worse on coffee!" Brittany said.

"I won't argue with that."

Fred and George laughed.

"We should get her some coffee." George said.

"Please don't." Amber pleaded. "Not this late at night, I have to sleep in the same room as her!"

"It's only nine." Fred replied, smiling.

"And she'll be up until two in the morning." Amber told him. "We're meeting Dumbledore in the morning and I need sleep."

"She gets mad if she doesn't get at least five hours of sleep… and a cup of coffee in the morning." Brittany added as an afterthought.

"This is coming from the girl who needs ten hours and two cups of coffee." Her friend commented.

Brittany grinned sheepishly. Mrs. Weasley called upstairs to let everyone know that dinner was ready. Fred and George got up and held their hands out for the girls again. This time the girls stood up. Brittany grinned at the twins and bolted out the door.

"Race you down stairs!" She called.

Fred and George glanced at each other and grinned. A crack let Amber know they disapparated. She rolled her eyes and headed down the steps.

"Hey!" Amber heard Brittany's voice. "Disapparating is cheating!"

A sudden screech gave vent to everyone within hearing range.

"_Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, be gone from this-"_

"Oh would you shut up you old hag!" Brittany yelled. "No one cares anymore!"

The old woman's voice stopped.

"_Who are you to tell one of the Ancient and most-?"_

"Yeah, yeah, one of the ancient and most noble of the Blacks. Blah, blah, blah. What part of 'shut up' don't you get you ugly half-breed?" Brittany replied. "No one cares that you don't like half-bloods and muggles in your house. It's not your house anymore, you're dead. And your virtues died with you."

She went up to the portrait and slammed the curtains shut, thoroughly pissed at the painting. Turning around, Brittany strode into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Everyone looked at each other, trying to figure this new girl out. She was loud, and crazy, seemed to enjoy jokes and pranks, and went from one mood to another in the blink of an eye. She was rather like a female version of Fred and George. The world might not survive.

"So, what's for supper?" Brittany asked.

After supper, Amber and Brittany headed back to their room. Brittany wanted sleep because Snape was going to pick them up early. Something she was not looking forward to… at all. Ask her to stay up until all hours of the morning, and she would happily oblige. Ask her to go to bed on time, but wake up early, and you would have an easier time digging to the center of the earth with a plastic spoon. Amber turned to her friend before they fell asleep.

"I call Snape." She said.

"You can have him." Brittany replied groggily. "And if he doesn't want you I'll beat him."

Amber grinned and they fell asleep. Amber woke up first, at around six in the morning. She screamed, effectively waking Brittany up as well. Pippin scurried under the bed, and curled up in the corner. Brittany sat up, and sprang out of the bed. Looking around, confused and groggy, she shook her head. Then she jumped on the bed with Amber, freaking out a little as well. The situation wasn't helped when Lupin and Sirius came rushing into the room, wands drawn. After five minutes, the two girls calmed down, and everything from the other day came crashing down on them. They were now a part of the Wizarding World.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so excited! :D I get to meet my crushes family this Friday 'cuz he invited me to dinner at his house. Although his phone's charging port decided to die the other day, which killed his phone, and we can't text until he gets a new one :( So we must wait to talk on FB when he gets home from work at night. But enough of my problem lol, hope you enjoyed the second chapter :)


	3. A Proposition

Shadow: *Sigh* I still don't own it. Only Amber and Brittany... oh, And Pippin :)

Chapter 3: A Proposition

_By working faithfully eight hours a day you may eventually get to be boss and work twelve hours a day. _~ Robert Frost

Snape came by to pick the girls up at seven in the morning. Brittany attempted to kick him for that, but only ended up falling on her rear end. The twins laughed and Amber rolled her eyes. Brittany growled at them, grabbed her coffee and followed Snape out. Snape apparated the three of them to the outskirts of Hogwarts. They then walked the rest of the way to the castle.

Amber and Brittany grinned at each other as Snape led them through the castle. The paintings watched them curiously, and the girls grinned even more. Staircases moved as they went up, and doors appeared and vanished at will. Walls seemed to change colour, and statues watched them pass. They themselves passed a few ghosts, Mrs. Norris, and Peeves the Poltergeist.

"Oh!" He called when he saw them. "Ickle new faces to pester!"

"I swear to high heaven, Peeves." Amber said. "I will sick the Bloody-Baron on you if you do anything to me."

"Be nice to the Poltergeist, Amber!" Brittany scolded. "He plays tricks on people, and that makes him awesome!"

Amber rolled her eyes and Peeves flew away cackling. Brittany giggled and started singing 'We're off to see the wizard' from the Wizard of Oz. Snape sighed and lead them to the Gargoyle in front of a stair case. He started to relay the password to it, but Brittany jumped in.

"Fizzing whizbee!" She said.

Snape looked at her quizzically. Amber ran a hand down her face, and sighed. Snape seemed to think it part of her "clairvoyancy", and left it alone. The gargoyle rolled away and the trio stood on the lower step as it continued up like a spinning escalator. Snape lead the way to a wooden door and knocked.

"Enter." A voice said from the inside.

Snape opened it and the girls walked in. Brittany bounced on her toes as they looked around. Dumbledore sat behind a large wooden desk filled with bobbles and trinkets. Brittany grinned as she looked around. Noticing Fawks, she bounced even more. Amber, although excited as well, was much calmer than her companion.

"Be still." Snape hissed.

Brittany stuck her tongue out at him, but ceased her bouncing. Dumbledore smiled and his eyes sparkled behind the half-moon spectacles. Brittany screamed and covered her ears.

"No!" She yelled. "Don't read my mind!"

Snape and Amber looked at Brittany strangely. Dumledore just chuckled.

"Why did you wish to see us, sir?" Amber asked.

"Professor Snape has informed me that the two of you know quite a lot about our order." Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir." Amber said.

"I have also been informed that you, although not being witches, have clairvoyant powers." Dumbledore stated.

"Yes sir." Amber said, again.

"How did the two of you end up on the inside of a heavily guarded, and secured building. Which is nigh impossible for even the Dark Lord himself to penetrate?" Dumbledore asked.

Amber and Brittany recounted their tale, leaving out the part about wishing and watching the movie, and Dumbledore sat and listened silently. He leaned back and touched his fingers and thumbs together to make a triangle. Amber and Brittany glanced at each other, wonder what he would say. They had a sinking suspicion that he knew more than what they had told him. Maybe even where exactly they had come from.

"You say you are clairvoyant." He said finally. "Predict something for me."

Brittany glanced at Amber, who did the same, and raised an eyebrow. Amber shrugged, and tilted her head. The two carried on their silent conversation for a minute, until Snape cleared his throat. The girls glanced at him, and sighed. Brittany raised her fingers to her temple, and tilted her head. She closed her eyes. After a moment she opened her eyes again, and lowered her hand.

"Do not trust everything, Dumbledore." She said. "The smallest object can be your greatest downfall."

"Sometimes, in the search for power," Amber continued, doing the same thing. "We lose ourselves. You will rise higher then ever before…"

"And you will fall so much farther." Brittany finished, using a quote from Doctor Who.

Dumbledore blinked slowly, and watched the girls for a little while. They glanced at each other, and then back to the wizard. Snape watched them as well. He had the same, bored expression, but the two knew he was a little interested. He could tell that they knew something. He glanced at Professor Dumbledore, wondering his reaction.

"Do the two of you have employment?" Dumbledore asked finally.

"No, we were in our last year of School when we were… sent here." Amber said.

"You say you know about our order, do you know much about school classes?" He asked again.

"Yes, quite a lot." Amber said, clamping her hand over Brittany's mouth.

Brittany glared at her and licked her. Amber snatched her hand away and made a disgusted face. Grinning, Brittany stood up and explored Dumbledore's office. She ran her fingers along the books, the backs of chairs, and the tabletops. Her head tilted curiously at every new thing, like a young puppy. As she explored, Amber and Dumbledore continued to talk. After a little while Amber called Brittany, who was petting Fawks, over.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Professor Dumbledore has offered us job positions." Amber replied.

"Really, doing what?"

"You will each choose a class and you shall be that teacher's assistant." Dumbledore answered.

"That's awesome!" Brittany exclaimed. "So… we are volunteer teacher's assistants?"

"That is correct." Dumbledore replied.

"So, we can't be fired, and we aren't getting paid?" She asked.

"You will be getting a salary, as a thank you." Dumbledore told them. "But no, you cannot be fired, unless by me."

"As Headmaster, or as the person who recruited us in the first place?" Amber asked, starting to understand why her friend was asking specific questions.

"As the person who recruited you." The Headmaster answered.

"We accept your generous offer, sir." Amber said, smiling.

"Do the two of you have anywhere you would like to work?" Dumbledore asked.

"Could I work in Potions?" Amber asked.

Dumbledore nodded.

"I am sure that Professor Snape would not mind." He said, glancing at Snape, who nodded, then turned to Brittany.

She thought for a moment, unsure of where she wanted to go. Because of the year, she knew Umbridge would be there. And she kind of wanted to "assist" her. But there were other classes she enjoyed. Especially Care of Magical Creatures. However, she knew she could be of the most… "help", in DADA. Especially when Umbridge went class to class, and watched how the children were taught. Brittany nodded to herself, that was where she would go.

"I would like to work in Defense Against the Dark Arts." She told Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded again, and smiled.

"You may."

"I also understand that you will be getting a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, from the Ministry?" Brittany said.

"How did you know that?" Snape demanded.

"All will be explained in time." She replied sagely, nodding her head.

"We can see the future, remember?" Amber said.

"Yes, her name is…" Dumbledore began, but was cut off by Brittany.

"Dolores Umbridge." She said. "I believe we shall have a very… _special_ relationship."

Amber looked at her friend, and almost felt sorry for Umbridge… almost. Dumbledore nodded, his bright blue eyes sparkling. Amber knew that Dumbledore knew more than they had told him. But he was keeping what exactly he knew to himself. Dumbledore shifted, and the girls watched him again.

"Now, there is also the question of living arrangements." He said.

"I want to sleep in Gryffindor Tower!" Brittany said, bouncing. "… please?"

"If that is what you want." Dumbledore replied, smiling. "You may use an unoccupied room. Now, what of you Mrs. Harte?"

"Could I sleep in the Slytherin dungeons?" Amber asked.

"It is settled." Dumbledore stated. "I shall see the two of you at the beginning of the school year."

Snape led the girls out of the office, and apparated to the steps of Number 12 Grimmaud Place, once they were out of Hogwart's grounds. They walked into the house, quietly, and the girls headed into the kitchen for breakfast. They had only been gone for an hour, and most everyone was already awake. Amber sat down next to Ginny and Hermione, while Brittany sat across from her between Fred and George. The two of them poked her in her side, and she arched her back and yelped. Nearly falling off the bench in the process. The twins, and Amber, laughed until a glare from Molly Weasely silenced them.

With a wave of her wand, she sent breakfast to the table. There was bacon, eggs, toast and jam, fried tomatoes, pumpkin and orange juice, mixed fruit, and other tasty dishes. Once every one was at the table, they only had to wait for Ron, everyone dug in. Snape did not stay, bidding them a short farewell, he left. Brittany took a bite of the food, closed her eyes, and moaned with how good it was. She turned to Molly.

"Mrs. Weasely, you are the most amazing cook… ever." She said.

"Why thank you dear." Molly replied, smiling.

Brittany nodded and went back to her food. Amber grinned at her friend. Usually, the only time to keep her quiet was to give her good food. Everyone was carrying on conversations among each other. Brittany was listening to Fred and George tell her about the pranks they'd pulled. Amber was talking to Hermione about S.P.E.W, Brittany never understood spew. House Elves adored working, why take away what _they _love just because _you_ don't like it? Brittany shook her head, and continued listening to the twin's stories. Finally Lupin, who had come for breakfast, turned to the girls.

"I heard you saw Dumbledore today." He said, taking a drink.

The others, while continuing eating, looked up. The girls nodded, Brittany's ears turning red. There were only certain times where she enjoyed being the center of attention around several people at once. Right now wasn't one of them. Sensing her discomfort, Molly gave a helping hand, gently coaxing her into answering.

"How did it go, dears?" Molly asked.

"He gave us assistant positions in the school." Amber answered. "I'll be working in Potions, and Brittany will be in DADA."

"Oh, that's wonderful." Molly stated.

"Wicked." George said. "We'll have…"

"Tons of fun…"

"This year."

Brittany looked back and forth between the twins as they spoke. It reminded her of trying to watch a tennis match. Because she was sitting between them, she was sure they had nearly given her a case of whiplash. But she laughed, and nodded her head. With the twins _and_ Brittany there, Hogwarts would never be the same. And she wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

* * *

><p>AN: Two Chapters in one day, I've only ever done that twice before. I'm gonna try to break the record and put out three in one day :D Although not right now, as I must go and have supper. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	4. Cleaning Problems

Shadow: *Sigh*... still don't own it. But I thank J.K Rowling everyday for creating this amazing series :) I only own Amber, Brittany, and Pippin.

Chapter 4: Cleaning Problems

_Hard work spotlights the character of people: some turn up their sleeves, some turn up their noses, and some don't turn up at all. _~ Sam Ewing

"The coolest thing is that we can give or take away house points, and hand out detentions." Amber stated.

"So basically, Slytherin will have no points by the end of the year." Brittany grinned.

"Wicked." Fred and George said at the same time.

Brittany didn't miss the fact the Hermione rolled her eyes, and sent a glare towards her and the twins. Brittany took a spoonful of eggs, and flicked them at her. Hermione started and let out a small shriek. Amber covered up her laugh with a cough, but Brittany and the twins didn't bother. Even Mrs. Weasely's glare didn't silence them immediately. They finally stopped after a minute, wiping the tears from their eyes.

"Sorry Hermione." Brittany said to her. "You need to lighten up, though. Just 'cuz you're a prefect doesn't mean you have to act like you've got a stick up your arse."

Amber and the twins snorted. Even Sirius and Lupin hid grins. Molly pursed her lips and glared at them. Brittany ducked her head and went back to her meal. She looked up suddenly, realizing they didn't know when Harry was coming. She jumped up and looked around the kitchen. Then she found the paper on the counter. Opening the Prophet, she looked at the date. It was August tenth. Harry would be arriving that night.

"Everything alright?" Lupin asked.

"Huh… oh yeah." Brittany replied, distracted. "I was just looking at the paper…"

She paused and closed her eyes. Then she brought her fingers up to her temple, and tilted her head. After a moment she opened her eyes, but she kept her finger at her temple. The others looked at her quizzically, wondering what she "saw". Amber stood up and walked over. She looked at the Prophet, noticing the date. However, she didn't quite understand what Brittany was doing.

"Harry Potter is in danger." Brittany said. "No… he was in danger. There was a Dementor attack. He fought them away, using the Patronus Charm. In two days he shall have a hearing for Underage Magic. He is arriving here… tonight!"

The group stared at Brittany, not used to her "psychic" ability. Amber glanced at her friend, and went back to the table. Lupin nodded at her statement. Brittany put the paper down, and sat at the table again as well. She finished her meal, and put the dishes in the sink. She was about to wash them, but Mrs. Weasely shooed her away, saying Kreacher could handle it. Amber finished soon after her, and put her dishes in the sink as well.

"You all are cleaning out the house, correct?" Brittany asked.

"How did you… oh right, never mind." Hermione said, waving her hand.

"Yeah, you can come to the second floor with Hermione and me." Ginny told her, smiling. "We've got to clean up some creatures in the rooms. More hands will make it easier."

"Sure." Brittany replied. "You're gonna come too Amber."

"Why?" Amber asked. "I don't like getting bit."

"You're coming, whether you like it or not." Her friend stated.

"Amber's got a point, though." Said Fred. "We're cleaning Doxies…"

"And their bites…" George cut in.

"Are poisonous." Fred finished.

"Thanks." Amber said dryly. "That makes me feel great."

"Don't worry." Hermione said. "We've got the antidote incase anyone is accidentally bitten."

"That _actually_ does make me feel better." Amber stated. "Thank you Hermione."

The frizzy hair girl smiled, and nodded. Brittany rolled her eyes. She had never held a good relationship with her character in the books. She liked her better in the movies. However, as of now, she had the book personality, rather than the movie version. Brittany turned to the twins and grinned.

"On second thought," She said. "I think I'll stay with Fred and George, and help them."

"You three will goof off the whole time, and never get anything done." Amber stated.

"Yeah, basically!" Brittany replied, grinning wider.

"Sounds good to us." The twins said together.

"If you three are going to be together, you three are going to work." Mrs. Weasley stated. "And I'll be checking on you to make sure you are."

Brittany and the twins glanced at each other, and hid their laughter. Hermione, Ginny, and Amber excused themselves, and headed up to one of the rooms that still needed cleaning. Brittany jumped up from the table, and dragged Fred and George behind her. She called over her shoulder that they were going to clean an empty room. No one really believed that was what they were going to do, but they didn't stop the trio.

They sneaked quietly through the hallway, and up the steps. They found an empty room, which hadn't been cleaned yet, and went in. Brittany wrinkled her nose, and stuck out her tongue. Her room was a little messy, but it made it feel more homey and "lived-in". This room; however, was beyond dirty. A thick layer of dust covered everything. There was mold on the curtains, and the couch, and the floor, and the walls… and everywhere else. The desk was falling apart, and the chair was rotten. Next to the door were a couple bottles of doxycide, a bottle of antidote, and a bucket with a lid. There were also dusters, rags, spray cleaners, trash bags, and other assorted cleaning items.

"So…" Brittany said slowly. "I suppose we ought to clean the crap up first, then try and get rid of the Doxies."

The twins glanced around the room, and nodded. Brittany walked over to the buckets and rags, and tossed one each towards them. She headed out of that room, and into the bathroom. She filled the bucket with water, and headed back to the room. Fred and George already had buckets of water, although they had not moved from their places. Brittany glared at them. She mumbled something like "stupid wizards". The twins grinned, and poured the special cleaner in their buckets. Brittany put it in her bucket last. She glanced around the room. Finally settling on one portion of the floor. The twins looked at each other, shrugged, and went to the other half of the room.

The three worked in silence for a little while, Mrs. Weasley making sure they were working a few times. But Brittany knew it couldn't last. The twins got up and rinsed out their rags in the buckets, which were right behind Brittany. She didn't think much on it. Not until something cold and wet coated her back. She stood straight up, eyes wide, and turned on the twins. They had taken their soaking rags, and wrung them out on her back. Her clothes, which were cotton, soaked up the water, and clung to her body. Brittany glared at the twins, who were grinning ear to ear.

After a moment, Brittany gave a flirtatious smile, and stepped toward them. They glanced at each other, then back to Brittany. Her hands were clasped behind her back. What the twins didn't know, was that as they looked away, she had picked up a bucket of water. When she was a few feet away, her smile turned from flirtatious to mischievous. She whipped the bucket from behind her, and doused the boys in cold, slightly dirty water. Their mouths opened in shock, and they stared at her for a long moment. She grinned and giggled. Then, in unison, they picked up two more soaking rags, and threw them at Brittany. They hit her smack in the face.

It was Brittany's turn to be surprised. A lot of the water ended up in her mouth, and she spat it out in disgust. Fred and George doubled over laughing. Water now pooled across most of the floor, making it slippery to walk on. Brittany didn't pay attention and strode towards them, the last bucket in her hands. Fred and George's eyes widened, and they started backing up. Brittany glared at them, and was about to throw the water at them, when she slipped and fell backwards. The water was thrown out of the bucket, and crashed down on her. The twins fell to the floor in their laughter. Brittany sat up, glaring at them for a minute. Then she joined in as well.

She laughed so hard that she snorted, as she frequently did when she laughed. That caused Fred and George to laugh even harder, which in turn made Brittany laugh more, and snort again. The cycle went on for nearly ten minutes, before they finally calmed down enough to catch their breaths. Small giggles leaked through every once in a while, but they were otherwise calm. It was just then that Mrs. Weasley decided to come in.

"What are you three doing?" She demanded.

"Cleaning?" Brittany offered.

"Why is everything all wet?" Molly questioned.

"There was a bit of an accident." Fred piped up.

"What _kind_ of accident." Molly continued.

"Well, as we were cleaning I hit the curtains and some doxies flew out." Brittany said, looking Mrs. Weasley in the eye. "I backed into Fred and George to get away, and we fell over the buckets, making everything all wet. Then they stunned the doxies and I threw them out the window."

The twins stared at Brittany, unaware she was able to lie so convincingly. Mrs. Weasley glanced up at the boys, and they assumed innocent expressions. Brittany had to look away from them to keep from laughing at it. Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes, and looked back at Brittany. She was silent for a while, as if judging the excuse reasonable, or not. Eventually, it seemed she believed it. She turned and examined the room, and everything that was soaked. Which included the trio.

"_Scourgify_." She said.

The water was sucked away, and whatever had been wet was now cleaner than before. Mrs. Weasley glanced at them again, and headed downstairs. Fred and George were watching Brittany, and she glanced up at them. A new fit of giggles took hold of her, and she was forced to look away from them.

"Don't look at me." She giggled, covering her eyes, making Fred and George laugh again.

* * *

><p>AN: I had a super awesome Police Meeting tonight. Squad four was in charge of creating a social event for this last quarter of the year, and we watched a cool movie called "SWAT". A LOT of swearing, but still a good movie. Also, the squirrel Brittany has is based on my own squirrel named Pippin... except mine is a female while this one is a male. Same brown markings on the feet, and same eating habits and all, just different genders. This morning while I was making Christmas cookies I caught my mom telling Pippin "Don't scare Grandma like that." (because she had something strange hanging from her mouth). Hope you enjoyed it :)


	5. Order of the Phoenix

Shadow: You all should know the drill by now. I don't own it, I only own Amber, Brittany, and Pippin.

Chapter 5: Order of the Phoenix

_A man always has two reasons for doing anything: a good reason and the real reason. _~ J.P Morgan

Harry came that night, Amber and Brittany stood at the second floor. The hall way was nearly pitch black. However, Brittany was able to see relatively well. She had always had good night vision, so she didn't really notice that she shouldn't see as well in the inky blackness as she was. She crouched by the railing, like a ninja. To add to her ninja-like ambiance, she was wearing nearly all black. Her eyes watched the wizards, and witches, as they came through the door. Everyone spoke in hushed voices, and Lupin made sure to tell Harry not to touch anything. Moody rapped him on the head, and Harry was suddenly visible. Then he lit some old fashioned lamps, and some light flooded the hallway.

The light showed off the age of the house. Harry looked around at the aged portraits, the dust covered tables, the rickety wooden floor, and the peeling walls. Brittany grinned as she heard creatures scurrying in the walls. Amber shuttered; while Brittany like bugs, Amber couldn't stand them. Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley came out from the kitchen and embrace Harry in a bear hug. She said something that the girls couldn't quite catch, because she whispered it. However, they already knew what she was saying. Dumbledore had arrived just before them, and was in the kitchen for the meeting.

Mrs. Weasley ushered Harry up the stairs, Amber and Brittany shrank into the shadows as he passed them. They heard the slight shriek of "Harry!" from Hermione. Then they stole down the steps, and into the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Mudungus, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, and Kingsley were there. They all turned as the door to the kitchen opened, but those that knew the girls relaxed when they saw it was only them.

"Who do we 'ave here?" Kingsley asked.

"These are Miss. Amber Harte and Miss. Brittany Taylor." Dumbledore introduced, he looked at them in a strange way. "They are our newest Order members."

Amber and Brittany grinned when they heard they were considered members. But the pair knew that he knew more then he would say. Of course, the "knowing silence" worked both ways. The others all relaxed after Dumbledore said they were alright to be there. He conjured up a pair of chairs for them, as the others were full, and they sat down. Mrs. Weasley put an Imperturbable Charm on the door, and the meeting commenced.

Mad-eye opened the meeting. They had not picked up as many new members as they wanted, the press Dumbledore and Harry were getting from The Prophet was making people believe they were nut jobs. Kingsley had nothing new to report. It was the same as usual. The Minister was working hard to keep his position safe from Dumbledore's clutches, and going over paperwork for the Prophet. Bill, also, didn't have much to report from the bank. The goblins had nearly no care what the wizards did.

Dumbledore then spoke, he was talking about something that Voldemort was after. It was some kind of weapon. A weapon that could destroy countless lives. More powerful than any he had ever had before. Everyone had questions concerning it, but Dumbledore didn't know as much as he wanted to. So finally, he turned to the girls. They had stayed silent for the meeting so far. Although they wanted to speak up, very badly. They knew they couldn't reveal everything.

"You have been silent for a while." He said to them. "Do you have anything you wish to share? Anything you know, or have 'seen'?"

Brittany and Amber glanced at each other. What would they say? That Voldemort was going after a mythical wand of power? That he had seven horcruxes, and Harry was one of them, and had to die? While Dumbledore already knew that, he obviously had his reasons for not telling the others. While Amber and Brittany didn't understand them, even after his death, they knew they couldn't tell anyone in the Order. It wasn't up to them… at least, not yet. After everything? Maybe.

"We know what you know, Dumbledore." Amber replied.

"So he is going after it?" Dumbledore asked.

"He is." Amber replied.

"And they really do exist, as I suspected?" Dumbledore asked.

"They do." Amber replied, again.

"Does he get it?" He questioned.

"In the very end, yes." Nodded Amber.

"Does it work?" He asked, a glint in his eyes.

"For him?" Brittany answered this time. "No. At least not really."

"Nor does it for you." Amber stated, in a slightly dangerous tone.

The others in the room had long fallen silent. They watched with rapt attention as Dumbledore and the girls spoke. None of them had any idea of what they were talking about, and each one seemed to want to ask what was going on. Even Mad-eye seemed curious, which was unusual. However, they knew not to interrupt. Dumbledore stared at the girls for a while.

"What happens?" He asked, quietly.

Brittany answered.

"Voldemort," Several of the Order flinched. "obtains the… object. But it does not work for him the way he wishes it to. He never figures out why; and we cannot tell you why, either, so please do not ask."

"The reason Voldemort obtained it," Amber came in. "Is because of something that could have been prevented. For the risk of sounding cliché, great power comes with great responsibility."

"Only disaster can come from taking a path one was never meant to walk." Brittany said seriously.

"Do you really think you were meant to be his master?" Amber asked, speaking of death.

Dumbledore watched the girls for a long time. At first, it seemed, as though he might listen to their reasoning. However, his face resumed a closed off, and neutral expression. The meeting finished off, and Dumbledore left immediately. The others filed out after a while. Lupin, Tonks, Bill, Mudungus, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley stayed, however. Brittany and Amber waved goodbye to everyone, only a few waved back. Finally, the house was reasonably empty again, and there would be room in the kitchen. The extra chairs that had been conjured were removed, and dinner was started. Harry and the others came trotting down the steps. Bill and Mr. Weasley were still at the table, looking over parchments with building plans on them. They were of several important buildings, including Gringotts. As Harry came in, Bill quickly tried to collect the diagrams.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said, walking over and shaking his hand. "Good to see you."

Amber pulled Brittany out of the kitchen. They already knew what they were going to say. And Amber wanted to talk to her friend about Dumbledore.

"He didn't take heed of what we were telling him." Amber said worriedly.

"I know, I know…" Brittany replied. "But what are we going to do about it? We've told him what we know, but he is still set on this path."

"Why do you think we were brought here?" Amber asked.

"You mean besides that fact we wished it?" Brittany replied. "I don't know."

"D'you think it's because we were meant to save people?" The brunette questioned.

"Like, some higher power sent us here?" Commented Brittany. "I don't know. Maybe. But who are we meant to save?"

"Maybe all of them." Amber stated quietly.

"But at what cost?" Brittany asked.

"Dumbledore seemed to know more than he let on." Amber commented.

"Do you think we should ask him?" Brittany questioned.

"I think it would be profitable."

The two girls were silent for a while, thinking over what was suddenly being thrown into their lives. Suddenly, from the kitchen, they heard Mrs. Weasley yelling at Fred and George to carry the dishes, instead of using magic. They glanced at each other, and grinned. Then they headed down the hall, and back into the kitchen. A flagon of Butterbeer had spilled on the table, The stew was at the edge of the table, and it had left a long black burn, and the bread knife was sticking out of the table.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "THERE WAS NO NEED - I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS - JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE THING!"

"We were just trying to save time." Fred said. "Sorry Sirius, mate - didn't mean to-"

He went forward to wrench the knife out of the table, but Brittany had beaten him to it. She pulled it out, and twirled it in her fingers. Amber slapped her arm, and Brittany put the knife on the bread board. Harry and Sirius were laughing. Mudungus, who had fallen over, was standing up again, swearing. Crookshanks gave a hiss, and darted under the dresser. His yellow eyes stared out from under it. Brittany and Amber giggled with each other.

"Boys," Said Mr. Weasley, picking up the stew. "Your mother's right. You're supposed to show a sense of responsibility now that you've come of age-"

"- none of your brothers caused this sort of trouble!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "Bill didn't feel the need to apparate every few feet! Charlie didn't charm everything he saw! Percy-"

She fell silent suddenly, like someone had pushed the mute button. Mr. Weasley's expression went stony. Amber and Brittany glanced at each other, and lowered their gazes. They wondered if they should say something. But before they could, Bill had spoken up.

"Let's eat." He said.

"It looks wonderful, Molly." Lupin said, handing her a bowl.

Everybody was silent as they served the food, and settled down to eat. Brittany was situated between the twins, again, and across from Lupin. While Amber was sitting between Bill and Tonks, with Ginny across from her. Mrs. Weasley turned to Siruis, obviously looking like she was trying to be civil.

"I've been meaning to tell you," She said. "There's something trapped in the writing desk in the drawing room, it keeps rattling and shaking. Of course it could just be a boggart. But I thought we ought to have Alastor have a look before we let it out."

"Whatever you like." Replied Sirius, indifferent to her suggestion.

"The curtains in there are full of doxies too," She went on. "I thought we might try and tackle them tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it." Sirius stated sarcastically.

"Sounds like a heap of fun." Brittany commented dryly.

Fred and George hid grins in their drinks. Earlier that day was still running through their heads. Brittany grinned, and giggled as well. Amber glanced at them, a questioning look in her eye. Brittany gave her a look that said she'd tell her later that night. Glancing over, she saw that Tonks was morphing her features as Hermione and Ginny requested. Amber was getting enjoyment out of it as well. Brittany enjoyed the book morphing better than the movie morphing. There wasn't much Tonks did in the movies. She was glad everything was following more book style than movie style.

* * *

><p>AN: My dad had me run to half a dozen stores t'day to find one specific kind of battery. None of the stores carried it, and it started raining after the third store. Needless to say, it was not fun. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	6. Information

Shadow: Christmas is just around the corner! I'm not done shopping yet... I feel like a slacker.

Amber: You're supposed to be doing the Disclaimer, not informing everyone on your personal problems.

Shadow: Well, fine... I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to the fabulous J.K Rowling. I only own Amber, Brittany, and Pippin.

Chapter 6: Information

_Bitter experience has taught us how fundamental our values are and how great the mission they represent. _~ Jan Peter Balkenende

Lupin, Bill and Mr. Weasley were talking about things at Gringotts, and about the Goblins. But Brittany was more interested in the conversation that Fred, George, Ron, and Mudungus were having. In real life, Dung's story on how he had nicked one man's toads, and sold them back was very amusing. At least to the four listening in on it. Molly, on the other hand, did not find it funny.

"I don't think we need to hear any more of your business dealings, thank you very much, Mudungus." Mrs. Weasley said.

Mudungus apologized, and ceased his story, still laughing. Ron had fallen forward in his own laughter. And Brittany and the twins were held up in a fit of giggles.

"Beg pardon, Molly." Mudungus had said. "But you know, Will nicked 'em orf Warty Harris in the first place so I wasn't really doing nothing wrong-"

"I don't know where you learned about right and wrong, Mudungus." Molly said coldly. "But you seemed to have missed a few crucial lessons."

Fred and George buried their faces in their Butterbeers, George was hiccupping. Brittany choked on a spoonful of stew she had just put in her mouth. Then she covered her face in her hands, and her shoulders shook in her silent laughter. Mrs. Weasley shot a dirty look at Sirius, and stood up to get the pudding. Everyone enjoyed it, especially Harry who had three servings. There was a comfortable laze around the table. Amber was talking with Bill about Gringotts. Brittany had her head on George's shoulder, and the three were giggling about something. And Ginny was flicking Butterbeer corks for Crookshanks to chase.

"Nearly time for bed, I think." Mrs. Weasley yawned.

"Not just yet, Molly." Sirius said.

Amber and Brittany stopped what they were doing immediately, and looked at each other.

"You know, I'm surprised at you." He said, looking at Harry. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."

The atmosphere changed dramatically. Everyone had been relaxed before, and a second later, everyone was tense. Several people gave a start as Voldemort's name was said. Brittany and Amber glanced warily around. Everyone was looking at Sirius now. Molly was giving him an icy glare. But it didn't seem to want to stop him.

"I did!" Harry replied. "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said they're not allowed in the Order, so-"

"And they're quite right." Mrs. Weasley interrupted, sitting upright. "You're too young."

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" Sirius asked.

"Apparently, since Harry wanted to ask them." Brittany commented dryly.

Molly shot her an icy glance, and Sirius grinned at her. She noticed Lupin hiding a small grin as well. Amber had to duck her head, or else receive a similar glare from Mrs. Weasley as Brittany was getting.

"Harry's been trapped in the muggle house for a month." Siruis continued. "He's got the right to know what's been happen-"

"Hang on!" George interrupted loudly.

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" Fred asked angrily.

"_We've_ been trying to get stuff out of you for a month, and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" George said.

"'_You're too young, you're not in the Order_.'" Said Fred, sounding like his mother. "Harry's not even of age!"

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing." Said Sirius calmly. "That's your parent's decision. Harry on the other hand-"

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted sharply.

"Technically it is." Brittany piped up. "He is Harry's legal guardian, and can decide for Harry until he is of age."

Amber nodded in agreement to what her friend said. Molly gave them, but mostly Brittany, a death glare that would have sent even Voldemort running. However, Brittany knew she was right, and she stared right back at Mrs. Weasley. She turned sharply to Sirius again, and Brittany flashed a quick grin of triumph, before watching the proceedings once more.

"You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?" Molly continued.

"Which bit?" Sirius asked politely.

"The bit about not telling Harry more than he _needs to know_." Molly emphasized.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George watched the conversation like a tennis match. Ginny watched with her mouth slightly open. Lupin had his eyes fixed on Sirius, to make sure he would not do anything he would regret. Amber and Brittany glanced at each other, and both ducked under the table. They both knew what was going on, and they could hear it as well.

"Do you think we should intervene?" Amber asked.

"Well, I would have if they _weren't_ going to get the information they wanted." Brittany replied. "But they will, so I don't think we'll need to get involved."

"Their petty arguments do get annoying." Amber stated.

"I suppose we could speed things along, and just shut Molly up." Brittany commented.

"Sounds fine to me." Amber shrugged. "How do we do it?"

Brittany grinned, and popped out from under the table. She sat in her seat again, and Amber sat in hers. She watched Brittany quizzically, wondering what she would do. Brittany listened to the argument going on a moment more.

"He's got me!" Sirius said heatedly, to Molly.

"Yes." Molly's lip curled. "The thing is, it's been a bit difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?"

"Molly, you're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry." Lupin said.

"ENOUGH!" Brittany shouted, standing up, and slamming a knife into the table.

Everyone went silent and stared at her. Amber blinked and glanced at her friend a few times. For a moment, it seemed like Brittany's eyes had gone from their usual bright blue, to a golden colour. As soon as she looked a second time; however, they were normal. Amber shook her head slightly, and paid attention to what was gong on again.

"Sirius, _sit down_." Brittany hissed. "Remus is right, Molly. You are not the only one who cares for Harry's well being. Sirius is also right. -_Don't_ you dare say anything, Sirius.- Harry is no longer a child. Stop mollycoddling him! He has face far more dangers then I think anyone here has before. And he triumphed over it. He is old enough to make his own decisions, and he ought to have a say in this."

"You say that you want what is best for Harry?" Amber cut in, looking at Molly. "Perhaps what is best for him, is to finally have decent interactions with those he is close to, and finally get the answers he has so desperately been looking for."

Molly's lower lip trembled as she held back tears. At first, Brittany felt a little bad for yelling, but she really needed to understand that she wasn't protecting him, she was suffocating him. It was then that Remus spoke up, quietly.

"I think they are right." He said. "Harry ought to be allowed to make his own decisions."

"I want to know what's going on!" Harry interjected quickly, to get his say in.

"Very well." Molly said, her voice cracking. "Ginny - Ron - Hermione - Fred - George - I want you out of this kitchen right now."

Brittany and Amber glanced at each other, and covered their ears.

"We're of age!" Fred and George shouted together.

"If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" Ron demanded.

"Mum, I _want_ to!" Ginny cried.

"NO!" Molly shouted over the din. "I absolutely forbid -"

"Molly, you can't stop Fred and George." Said Arthur wearily. "They _are_ of age -"

"They're still at school -"

"But they _are_ legally adults now." Brittany piped up.

Fred and George grinned at her. However, Molly sent her another icy glare. Her face was red in anger. However, she knew that she had no support in this matter. Finally, Molly let it go. She instead turned her attentions on the others, who were not of age.

"I… oh alright then, Fred and George can stay." She huffed. "But Ron -"

"Harry'll tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway!" Ron argued. "Won't… won't you?"

Harry hesitated a fraction of a second.

"'Course I will." Harry replied.

"Fine!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "FINE! Ginny - BED!"

Ginny didn't go to her room quietly. She hollered and stormed out, arguing heatedly with her mother the whole way up. Even when Mrs. Black began to screech, Ginny could still be heard. Remus rushed out to close off her curtains. Everyone waited for him to return before they began anything.

"Ok Harry." Sirius said. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

><p>AN: Went to see Christmas lights tonight. They were all pretty and sparkly. Much more interesting than those freakish "sparklepires". Anyway, hope you enjoyed the Chapter :)


	7. To Answer Without Telling

Shadow: *gasp* I need to make cookies tomorrow! And go to the florist... and the bank.

Brittany: Why?

Shadow: The bank to drop off monies, and the florist/cookies are for when I go to my friends house tomorrow. The cookies are for his family, and the flowers are for his mom.

Brittany:Again... why?

Amber: She wants to make a good impression on her crush's family, duh.

Brittany: Pfff, you'll do fine Shadow.

Shadow: Well, your vote of confidence is reassuring. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. I only own Amber, Brittany, and Pippin.

Chapter 7: To Answer Without Telling

_Be willing to trust your instincts, especially if you cannot find answers elsewhere_. ~ Brian Koslow

"Where's Voldemort? What's he doing?" Harry asked, ignoring most everyone's shudders. "I've been trying to watch the Muggle news and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet. No funny deaths or anything -"

"That's because there haven't been any suspicious deaths yet." Sirius stated. "Not as far as we know, anyway."

"And we know a lot." Brittany piped up.

"How come he's stopped killing people?" Harry asked.

"Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself at the moment." Sirius replied.

"You screwed up his plans a bit in the Graveyard." Amber commented.

"How?" Harry question, confused.

"You weren't supposed to survive!" Sirius replied. "Nobody apart from his Death Eaters was supposed to know he'd come back. But you survived to bear witness."

"And the very last person he wanted knowing he had come back, was the very first person you made sure to tell." Brittany said.

"Dumbledore." Amber clarified, as Harry looked confused.

"How has that helped?" He asked.

"Are you kidding?" Bill said incredulously. "Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who was ever scared of!"

"Is." Brittany corrected.

"What?" Bill asked.

"Dumbledore _is_." She clarified. "He's still around, you know."

"Exactly." Sirius agreed. "And thanks to you, he was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned."

"So what's the Order been doing?" Harry asked.

"Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans." Sirius answered.

"How d'you know what his plans are?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore's got shrewd ideas." Lupin replied. "And his shrewd ideas normally turn out to be right."

"AND!" Brittany stated, she pointed to herself and Amber. "He's got us now!"

"You two?" Harry questioned. "What can you two do?"

"Hehe, Amber, he's a poet and he didn't even know it." Brittany giggled.

"Apparently you are too." Amber grinned. "Brittany and I have clairvoyant -"

"Oh screw it." Brittany said. "It takes to much time to say. We are psychic."

"Psychic?" Harry questioned, in an unbelieving tone.

"Not like Trelawny." Amber said. "We actually can see past, present, and future things going on… to an extent."

Harry looked at them, a little skeptically. Amber and Brittany glance at each other. Brittany rolled her eyes. Then she did her "Psych" thing, and paused a moment. Amber waited for her to say something first. Once Brittany had said her "Reading", Amber would build on it. It wasn't anything they had verbally decided on, but it was sort of an… unspoken rule.

"When you were younger, you used to dream about flying motorcycles." Brittany said. "You never knew why though."

"One day," Amber cut in during Brittany's pause. "You went to the Zoo for your cousin's birthday with his friend… Perkins or something of the sort, and told your Uncle about your dream."

"Apparently, he's closer to a chameleon than a human." Brittany grinned. "He can change to all colours of red, and purple when he's angry."

"You went to the zoo and enjoyed the gorillas." Amber continued. "Because they reminded you of furry Dudleys'."

"Your Uncle got icecream cones for Dudley and his friend, and was forced to get you a lemon ice pop." Brittany interjected.

"Then, when you went to lunch, and Dudley's Knickerbocker Glory didn't have enough icecream on top, you finished it while he got another." Amber commented.

"Then you went to the reptile house, and that's where everything went wrong." Brittany finished. "You spoke parsletongue for the first time. And set a snake free on accident."

Harry stared at the girls for a while, his eyes wide and mouth open slightly. The others around the table were quite surprised at what Amber and Brittany had revealed. Brittany got bored waiting for them to say… anything. She pulled her knife out of the table and twirled it in her fingers. Finally, Amber spoke up.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She said.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"Told ya' already." Brittany replied, taking Fred and George's knives. She stood up and juggled them. "We're psychic."

"I think I believe you now." Harry said.

"Anyway," Brittany said, still juggling the knives. "The Order is trying to wrangle up followers from everywhere they can. Fudge is making that a bit… difficult, if you will."

"Fudge hasn't shifted his position from when You-Know-Who came back." Tonks said. "He refuses to believe it's happened."

"But why?" Harry asked. "Why is he being so stupid? If Dumbledore-"

"Ah, well, you've out your finger on the problem." Said Mr. Weasley. "_Dumbledore_."

"Fudge is frightened of him, you see." Tonk said.

"Frightened of Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Well, more frightened of what Dumbledore's up to." Amber said, trying to speed things along, Mrs. Weasley would be back soon.

"He thinks Dumbledore is trying to take his position as Minister." Mr. Weasley said.

"But Dumbledore doesn't-" Harry started.

"Listen, Harry." Amber cut in. "You're right, Dumbledore doesn't want the position. But even though he never even proposed going for it, he had such a backing with the people. Fudge, in the beginning, would go to Dumbledore for help. He knows Dumbledore is so much more clever than he is. And he's beginning to fear that. He somehow got it in his head that Dumbledore came up with this plot to try and steal Fudge's positions as Minister. Over the years, he's become rather power hungry."

"A bit of an understatement, if you ask me." Brittany commented, which Amber nodded to. "Anyway, this explaining thing is taking far too long. Let's give a quickie sum-up. One, Fudge doesn't believe Voldemort's back. Two, Dumbledore is trying to gather followers. Three, because Fudge is a moron, he's making it very difficult. Four, while Fudge is being an arse, it's making Voldemort's goals easier to come by. Which brings us to our final point. Five, Voldemort's after a powerful weapon."

"Something he didn't have last time." Amber stated.

"Something more powerful then _Avada Kedavra_?" Harry asked.

"That's enough!" Mrs. Weasley's voice cut in.

Brittany stopped juggling and gave a glance at Amber. They shared a "We were too late" look. Harry was still going to have to go through two years of bull before he finally figured out what he was supposed to do. Brittany put the knives back on the table, and sat down between Fred and George again.

"I want you in bed, now." Molly looked between the kids. "All of you."

"You can't boss us…" Fred started.

"Watch me." Molly snarled, then she turned to Sirius and Brittany. "You've given him plenty of information. Any more and you might as well induct him into the Order straight away."

"Why not?" Harry asked quickly. "I'll join, I'm willing to fight, I want to fight-"

"No." Lupin spoke up, instead of Molly. "The Order is comprised of overage wizards. Wizards who've left school." He added, seeing Fred and George open their mouths.

"There are dangers in fighting against Voldemort that you have no idea of, and that you aren't ready for. Not yet, at least." Amber said, supporting Lupin.

"Molly's right, we've said enough." Brittany said, unexpectedly supporting Molly. "_For now." _She added silently. "There are things going on, that you aren't ready to know. In time, yes. But not now."

Molly was surprised that the girls had suddenly supported her, but pleased nonetheless. She beckoned the children up the steps. Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione headed up to their rooms. Harry followed not long after, knowing it would be useless to try and stay. Brittany and Amber stayed at the table a little while longer, but Mrs. Weasley bustled them out as well; saying they were still just children, even if Dumbledore allowed them in the Order, and needed their sleep. The girls headed up the steps to their room, but Brittany paused.

"Hang on…" She said. "Where's Pippin? I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Oh yeah, same here." Amber said. "I don't want to look around this house in the dark, though. Let's wait till morning."

"But we need to get clothes, and I wanted to see if we could go to Harry's trial in the morning." Brittany replied.

"You just want to piss Umbridge off…" Amber commented.

"Well, that's just collateral damage." Brittany grinned.

"You can go looking for Pippin, I'm going to bed." Amber told her.

"Alright, I'll be in soon." Brittany said, then headed through the dark house to find her pet.

She started at the top of the house, knowing he liked to be up high. She opened door after door, and called out his name softly. Brittany didn't find him for several minutes. Finally, on the last door in the hall, he answered, and scurried up to her shoulder. Brittany smiled at him and stroked his bushy tail. She spoke quietly to him, walking down the hallway. He chattered back into her ear. Suddenly, the door next to her opened, and a sleepy looking George stepped out. He ran straight into Brittany, causing her to fall on her bum, and Pippin to dash onto the stair railing.

"Oops, sorry Brittany." The twin said, holding out his hand.

"It's ok." She replied, taking his hand.

"Were you talking just now?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, I was." Brittany answered. "Did I wake you?"

"No, you didn't." George said hastily. "There's no one else out here, were you talking to yourself?"

"No, I was talking to Pippin." Brittany told him.

She walked over to the banister and picked up the squirrel at George's confused look. Pippin scurried up her arm and onto her shoulder. His tail curled around her neck as he watched George carefully.

"You have a squirrel?" The ginger asked.

"Yeah." Brittany replied. "Amber and I lived in an apartment complex, and we're only allowed small animals. So we got a squirrel… anyway, Amber and I are going shopping in the morning 'cuz we have no clothes, so I'm gonna head to sleep. G'night George."

"Night." George said, as Brittany headed back to her room.

* * *

><p>AN: This might be the last chapter for the night, I've got to get to bed soon. So if it is, I shall say Good Night to everyone on my side of the world, and Good Morning to everyone on the other side of the world. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	8. Shopping

Shadow: You know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter, only Amber, Brittany, and Pippin.

Chapter 8: Shopping

_Coffee, the finest organic suspension ever devised._ ~ Star Trek: Voyager

Amber woke up around five in the morning the next day, much to Brittany's dismay, as she was forced to wake up at a similar time. Brittany slipped on her furry, monster-feet slippers, and her dragon hoodie. She stomped down the steps, making the portrait of Mrs. Black screech in anger. Amber grinned as she heard Brittany's pissed off screeches overpower those of the portrait's. The brunette pulled on some socks and headed down the steps after her friend. She found Brittany in the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee. Molly was standing in the corner, staring wide-eyed at Brittany.

"Does she always act like a werewolf in the morning?" Molly whispered. "She was growling!"

"I would suggest you don't talk until after she finishes her first cup of coffee." Amber whispered back.

Brittany riffled through the cabinets, slamming each one as she didn't find what she was looking for. After slamming the last one, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the kitchen, and into the hallway.

"Kreacher!" She shouted, making Mrs. Black's curtain open again.

"_Filth, scum, lowly-_"

"Shut the bloody hell up, you freak of nature!" Brittany screeched. "Don't you frigging dare speak until after I have my coffee. I am _not_ a morning person, and I do _not_ feel like dealing with you, you cantankerous old hag!"

Mrs. Black looked at her with a horrified expression. With that, Brittany slammed the curtains closed, and called Kreacher again. The house-elf came with a noisy "pop", and bowed low to the ground. His floppy ears, and long nose touched the floor.

"Why don't you have any honey in the house?" Brittany demanded.

"Kreacher doesn't know why this might be." He replied.

"Well go get some!" Brittany ordered.

With another bow, Kreacher disaperated to retrieve the necessary item. Brittany stormed back into the kitchen, and poured her coffee back into the pot to keep it hot. Then she headed up stairs to get dressed. Molly turned to Amber.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Brittany isn't a morning person." Amber replied, fetching herself some breakfast.

"I gathered that." Molly commented dryly.

Amber laughed, and sat down at the table to eat.

"Not only is she not a morning person," She continued. "But she's also a werewolf for the rest of the week."

"She's a what?" Molly demanded.

"Not like an actual "change during the full moon" werewolf." Amber explained hastily. "It's what we call it when we have a week long hormonal flux."

Molly watched her for a moment, then light dawned on her face. She nodded, then turned to start making breakfast for everyone. With another crack, Kreacher popped up in the kitchen again. In his hand was a large bottle of honey. He set it down next to the coffee pot, and then left once more. It was as if the honey was a siren call, because a moment later, Brittany appeared in the kitchen as well. She walked over to the coffee pot and poured a cup again. Then she put in a large dose of honey, and a little milk in her cup, and downed it in three gulps. She set the cup down and smiled.

"Good morning!" She grinned.

"Morning, Brit." Amber replied, taking a bite of cereal, and laughing at Molly's confusion.

"So, we're heading out to get more clothes, yes?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah." Amber answered. "The only problem is I don't know a lot of shops around the area."

"Also know as 'I don't know anything about the UK'." Brittany grinned.

"Pretty much." Amber grinned back.

"Don't worry." Brittany told her, patting her shoulder bag. "I've got my books with me."

"You always have your books with you." Amber deadpanned.

"Exactly." Brittany replied. "So we're good to go."

Then she skipped out of the kitchen and into the hallway leading to the steps. She was about to go to their room, when she ran into a black cloaked figure. She fell flat on her bum, and glared up at the figure. The hook-nosed professor looked down at her, one eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing on the ground?" He asked.

"You knocked me over, you plonker." Brittany snapped.

"Severus, are you going to walk through the door, or are we going to have to stand out here all morning?" Lupin's voice came from behind Snape.

"Werewolf!" Brittany cried, pushing Snape out of her way, and tackling Lupin in a hug.

"You know what I am?" Lupin asked, a little worried.

"Duh, I'm psychic." Brittany replied, then she turned to Snape. "Move your butt so the others can come it."

Snape rolled his eyes, but walked farther into the house. Brittany let go of Lupin, and skipped into the kitchen.

"Oh Amber!" She sang. "Sev's here now."

Amber whirled around, her face beet red, and slapped Brittany on the arm.

"Ow!" Brittany yelped. "What was that for?"

"You're terrible." Amber said, glaring at her friend.

"But you love me anyway." Brittany stated.

"Sometimes." Amber grinned.

"Well, Amber and I are going shopping, because we only have two outfits each." Brittany announced to Molly. "So we'll be back in a little bit."

She grabbed Amber's hand, and pulled her out the door. Amber tugged her hand free, and followed Brittany. They wandered down the street until they got to the nearest town, about half a mile down the road. Their first stop was to the ATM so see if their credit cards worked in the UK. Amber checked her card, and it accepted it. Brittany's worked as well. The two took out money, and headed to the shops. Amber was quite happy when one of the first clothing shops she saw was Victoria's Secret. She pulled Brittany into the shop and started looking through the dainties.

Brittany sighed and began looking around herself. These were things she would need, even if they weren't entirely her style. She went to one end of the store, while Amber trotted off to the other. She held up several pieces of clothing, and examined them before deciding if she would keep them or put them back. She noticed a presence behind her as she held up a pair of black, lacy thongs (which she wouldn't wear… ever). Brittany turned to see a strange, scrawny looking man holding up an empty hangar.

"I think you'd look better in these." He said, grinning.

"There's nothing on them." Brittany commented warily.

"Exactly." The man replied.

Brittany narrowed her eyes, and put the hangar she had back on the rack. She turned her towards the stranger, to face him fully. She pulled her arm back, and clenched her fist into a ball. The stranger backed up a step, but not from her fist, as she had thought. What Brittany didn't know, was that her eyes had changed from their brilliant blue, to a golden yellow. She threw herself into her punch, and connected with the creeper's jaw. He went back several feet, and was knocked flat on his back.

"Bugger off, you wanker!" Brittany snapped, not caring that the other patrons were staring at them.

"What's going on here?" Asked a security officer, who had just walked up.

"Brittany!" Amber said exasperated. "What did you do now?"

"The guy writhing on the ground in pain decided to be a pervert, and tell me I would look better in these." Brittany explained, holding up the empty hangar.

"There's nothing on it." Amber and the guard said at the same time.

"Then the perv said 'exactly'." Brittany finished.

"I'll take care of this." The guard told them, he paused and turned back. "That was a good punch, by the way."

"Thanks." Brittany grinned.

The guard walked over to the man on the ground, and hoisted him up. Then he led the man into the back. After a moment, the other shoppers went back to what they were doing. Amber turned to Brittany.

"Since when do you say "bugger", and "wanker"?" She asked.

"We're in the UK now, gotta learn the lingo." Brittany answered.

"Whatever." Amber replied.

The pair paid for their things, and left the shop. They walked down the street, looking at the different shops around. They headed into several clothing shops, and were able to acquire several outfits. Then they headed to a local café, and sat down for lunch. The stashed their bags under their table and picked up the menus. The waitress came and took their orders, then headed off. It wasn't a very busy café, but there were a few patrons around.

"We ought to go to Charing Cross Road later." Amber said, after the waitress had brought them their food.

"Isn't that where the Leaky Cauldron is supposed to be?" Brittany asked.

"Yup." Amber answered, taking a drink.

"Awesome." Brittany said. "But won't it be invisible to us?"

"That's what I've been thinking about." Amber replied. "I think we will be able to see it."

Amber didn't tell Brittany about the two occasions where her eyes changed from blue to gold. While it had to mean they had acquired some sort of magical abilities, she wasn't sure what exactly "it" was. Brittany would find out what had happened soon enough. Amber wondered what had happened to her during their shift into the Harry Potter world. They finished their meal, paid for it, and headed out.

"You know what I just realized?" Brittany asked.

"What?" Amber questioned.

"We're old enough to drink here." Brittany grinned.

"You on alcohol is a scary thought." Amber grinned back.

* * *

><p>AN: So I went to my friend's house Friday for dinner, and five minutes after I got there his Grandmother told me she wanted me to come back to back cookies with her. I was also a big hit with his little sisters (judging from the fact that they used me as a human jungle gym). I'm pretty sure it was 'cuz I brought cookies for them. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	9. Almost Time

Shadow: I love A Christmas Story :D

Amber: That has nothing to do with the disclaimer.

Brittany: But A Christmas Story is one of the best Christmas movies ever!

Amber: Well, while you two watch that, I'm going to do the disclaimer. Shadow doesn't own Harry Potter, only me, Brittany, and Pippin.

Brittany: Now come watch the movie! I've got popcorn!

Chapter 9: Almost Time

_Drag your thoughts away from your troubles... by the ears, by the heels, or any other way you can manage it._ ~ Mark Twain

Amber woke Brittany up, once again, at five in the morning. Which, subsequently, did not make her very happy. She glared at Amber, her eyes flashing yellow, and she growled. Amber watched her friend warily. The change was happening more and more frequently. After getting dressed quickly, Brittany stomped down the steps, and into the kitchen. She wore dark wash, boot cut jeans, knee-high camo converse, and a black T-shirt with white music note graphics around it. Around her neck was a black choker with a golden dragon, and on her finger was the ruby promise ring her dad had given her.

Molly was already up, and turned to say a cheery "good morning" to the new comer; however, shut her mouth when she saw it was Brittany. Molly got a cup down and handed it to Brittany. She poured a cup of coffee, then added her honey, and milk. She sat down at the table, nursing her drink like a hangover cure.

Amber came down a moment later, and sat down at the table herself. She wore light wash, skinny jeans, tan sandals with a small wedge, and a light gray tank-top with a shiny silver owl covering half of the front and side. Around her neck was a brightly coloured butterfly, and she had diamond studded hoops in her ears. With her came Lupin, Sirius, and Tonks. Brittany, who had finished her coffee, jumped into Remus's lap, and grinned.

"What's shakin' Bacon?" She said. "Oh, bacon sounds good!"

"Did you put sugar in your coffee, Brit?" Amber asked, drinking orange juice.

"No." Brittany replied. "I'm just excited for today."

Brittany sniffed as Molly opened up the fridge to begin making breakfast.

"Oh yay!" She said, happily. "You're gonna make bacon!"

"Did you "see" that?" Tonks asked.

"No…" Brittany replied. "I smelled it. Can't you?"

"It's still in the package." Molly commented. "How did you smell it?"

Brittany was about to answer, when Arthur came into the kitchen. He was fully dressed, and ready to take Harry to the Ministry later. Brittany turned to her friend and grinned, even if Arthur didn't know they were, the pair were going with him. Molly began making breakfast. She cooked bacon, eggs, kippers, porridge, toast, and muffins she had made earlier. Amber and Brittany sat and listened to Tonks telling everyone how things were going at the Ministry. Amber and Brittany only half listened, they were busy having their own discussion.

"I can tell you have some sort of plan whirling around in that head of yours." Amber said.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked, feigning innocence.

"Oh, come off it." Amber replied. "What are you planning? We're not going to get into the hearing without some sort of logical reason, or invitation."

"Well, aye." Brittany nodded. "So, that's why we flatter our way in."

"How do you mean?" Amber asked.

"As much pain as it's going to cause me." Brittany answered. "We're going to have to see Umbridge before the hearing, and have her let us in."

"And we're going to do that how?" Amber pressed.

"Put two and two together, Amber." Her friend sighed. "What do you get?"

"Four?" Amber replied.

"Ok, let me spell it out." Brittany sighed. "We are going to find Umbridge before the hearing, then we are going to "convince" her to allow us watch the hearing. This will probably involve lots of flattery, and a very strong stomach so I don't puke. Then, when we are inside the hearing, all hell will break loose."

"You are an evil genius." Amber grinned.

"I know." Brittany grinned back. "But that's one of the reasons you love me."

"Only some of the time." Amber replied.

About ten minutes later, Harry came down the steps, and into the kitchen. Brittany looked up and grinned. Molly got up and sat him down at the table the second his foot entered the threshold of the kitchen.

"Heya Harry." Brittany said. "Ready for later?"

"Don't ask him that." Molly said. "He's probably nervous enough as is."

"Harry, you'll be fine." Amber told him.

"You can't know that." Harry replied sullenly.

"No, we're not psychic." Brittany deadpanned.

Harry glanced at the two of them, a little more hopefully, but went back to staring at his plate. Brittany rolled her eyes and hid herself behind the morning paper. She paid little attention to Harry's sullen mood. He could be as pissy as he wanted for all she cared. He had been informed that his trial would be fine, and Harry would be let go. Pippin scurried down the steps, and into the kitchen. He was followed closely by Crookshanks. Pippin scurried up Brittany's arm, and chattered at the cat.

"It's ok baby, I won't let the mean kneazle eat you." She cooed, then looked at Crookshanks. "Now, I want the two of you to play nice, Pippin is _not_ a chew toy, or a snack, or a meal. Got it?"

Crookshanks gave a mew, and padded away. Brittany grinned, and put Pippin down. He followed after the cat, and sat on his back. Then she looked back to her paper. Molly placed a plate of food in front of her, which made Brittany come out from behind her news.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasely!" She smiled, giving Molly a hug.

Molly smiled at her, and patted her on the back. Brittany sat back down, and started eating. Although, she rarely ate breakfast, and only ate a little of what she was given. She ate quickly; however, knowing that Arthur was going to announce that he and Harry leave soon. A few minutes later, just as she suspected, Arthur looked at his watch, and spoke up.

"I think we'll go now." He said. "We're a bit early, but I think you'll be better off than hanging around here."

"Okay." Said Harry, dropping his unfinished toast and standing up.

"You'll be alright, Harry." Said Tonks, patting him on the arm.

"Good luck." Lupin said. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"And if it's not," Sirius said, grimly. "I'll see to Amelia Bones for you…"

"Oh hush Sirius." Amber chided, though grinning.

"We've got our fingers crossed." Molly said, hugging him.

Amber and Brittany left with Arthur, as he headed to the door. Harry followed along, not far behind them. Arthur glanced at the girls quizzically, but did not prevent them from coming. They four headed outside. It was cold and gray that morning, but had the feeling of turning into a nice day later.

"You don't usually walk to work, do you?" Harry asked.

"No, I usually Apparate." Arthur replied. "But obviously you can't, and I think it best if we arrive in a thoroughly non-magical fashion…makes a better impression, giving what you're being disciplined for."

Arthur walked with a hand in his pocket the whole way. It was obviously wrapped around his wand. Amber and Brittany linked arms as they walked, which they did often. The chilly air woke Brittany up fully, and she looked around the streets in wonder. She and her family had been to England once before, several years earlier for her father's business trip. But they had not been to this part of the country. She didn't like the feeling that was coming from the run-down streets they were walking on, but they were completely deserted. Brittany glanced at Amber, she felt it too.

It wasn't long before they got to the underground. Even though it was early in the morning, there were already many commuters. Arthur was quite enthusiastic about being surrounded by muggles, and their inventions. He was enthralled by the ticket machines, even though they were out of order. Arthur handed Harry the money for the tickets, as he had no concept of muggle money. The sleepy guard took the money, and gave him four tickets. The misfit group boarded the train, and prepared for its departure. Arthur counted down the stops until they arrived at theirs, which got on Amber's nerves. She kept herself quiet, though. Brittany giggled, and patted her friend on the head.

"Don't worry, he's just like an excited puppy." She told her.

"The only difference is that puppies are cute." Amber replied with a grin.

Brittany giggled again, and nodded. It wasn't long before they made it to the heart of London, which was their stop. The group exited the train and made their way to the above ground. They had not been on the underground for very long, but it had already gotten brighter outside than when they had left the house. Traffic had already started as well. Brittany and Amber watched as Arthur fumbled with maps for a while. They glanced at each other, and then took Arthur by the arms and dragged him in the right direction.

"I'm sorry." Arthur said, in slight amusement at the girls. "But I never come by train and it all looks different from muggle perspective. As a matter of fact, I've never even used the visitor's entrance before."

"That's ok." Amber replied. "We know where you're going."

"We've got a psychic map." Brittany agreed.

They walked on for a while. The buildings progressively got smaller as they continued on. It wasn't much longer until they found the phone box.

"Here we are." Arthur said. "After you Harry."

He stepped inside, looking a little skeptical. Arthur went in after him. There were hardly enough room for the pair. Arthur turned to the girls, but Amber held up her hands.

"Don't worry about us." She said. "We know how to get down there, you guys go ahead."

"You girls sure you'll be alright?" Arthur asked. "Don't know what kind of shady characters are out here."

"Can't be much worse then the characters in Knockturn Alley." Brittany replied. "And there's really only muggles here, no one to use magic."

"Well… if you two are sure." Arthur nodded and got into the phone box.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so excited! Christmas is tomorrow! My sister and her family are gonna come over, and then I'm going to my friends house to have Christmas dinner with his family :) Merry Christmas to all who celebrate, and Happy all the other Holidays to those who celebrate them! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	10. Change Before the Hearing

Shadow: *Collapses into a fit of happy giggles*

Brittany: *Comes in with a Popsicle* What's her problem?

Amber: She's rather giddy at the moment...

Brittany: I figured that. Why?

Amber: The guy she's been crushing on finally let her know that he likes her.

Brittany: That's sweet, but I didn't know Shadow was the romantic type.

Amber: She's a Closet Romantic.

Brittany: Well, you do the disclaimer, I'm eating :)

Amber: Shadow doesn't own Harry Potter, just me, Brittany, and Pippin.

Chapter 10: Change Before the Hearing

_When we are no longer able to change a situation, we are challenged to change ourselves. _~Victor Frankl

Arthur closed the door and the girls walked a little ways away. They sat down on a small bench on the sidewalk. Brittany leaned back, crossed her arms, and closed her eyes. She started thinking about her family, wondering if they were worried about her. But the more she tried to think about them, the farther they seemed to be from her memories. Amber poked her in the side to get her attention. Brittany opened one eye, and gave her a sidelong glance.

"Whatcha thinking about?" She asked.

"Back home." Brittany replied. "The only problem is, I can't seem to remember them. The more I try to, the harder it gets."

"What do you mean?" Amber questioned. "I can remember everything… just… fine."

She faltered, and furrowed her eyebrows. Brittany gave her a "See, I told you." look.

"Why can't we remember our families, or lives back in the muggle world?" Amber asked.

"Could it be because of us falling through another dimension?" Brittany replied. "Trans-dimensional amnesia?"

"That just sounds like you pulled it from a crappy sci-fi show." Amber told her.

"You pain me, dearest sister of mine." Brittany said, holding a hand over her heart.

"Oh shush, you." Amber rolled her eyes. "But seriously, why can't we remember our past life? Do you think it'll be permanently and completely forgotten?"

"I dunno." Brittany frowned.

"What are a pair of lovely ladies like yourselves doing in a place like this?" Asked a new voice.

The girls looked up to see a man in front of them. He was obviously drunk, even though it was only around seven in the morning. Amber and Brittany glanced at each other and rolled their eyes.

"We are waiting to use the phone." Amber replied. "We were just about to, as the person inside it has left."

"Now, you don't want to use that phone." The man replied. "It's been out of order for a while."

"It worked just fine for the gentleman who used it before us." Amber told him, standing up. "So I believe we shall be fine. Thank you for your concern."

She went to move past him, but the man reached into his coat pocket and brought out a long stick. The girls recognized it immediately as a wand. Brittany sighed in annoyance, they had to be the ones to find the only wizard in an area that was 99% muggles. The man pointed his wand at Brittany, and she held her hands up.

"If you don't want to see your friend splattered across the wall, I think you'll do as I say." He grinned maliciously, not drunk now.

Amber narrowed her eyes in anger. Brittany scooted back on the bench in shock. Her friends eyes went from a chocolate brown, to a bright violet colour. She pulled her arm back and punched the man in the jaw. He was sent flying back a good distance. The force of the blow caused him to drop his wand at Amber's feet. She bent over and picked it up, and pointed it back at the man.

"No one threatens my sister." Amber said angrily, then she waved the wand. "_Serpensortia!_"

A large king cobra shot out of the tip of the wand. It hissed, unfurling its hood. The man stood up and walked backwards. Amber started speaking in hisses, which Brittany recognized as Parseltongue. She stared at her friend with wide eyes, unable to do much more then sit in shock at what was happening. The snake slithered toward the man and bared its fangs at him.

"Leave." Amber ordered.

The man did as he was told immediately. Amber flicked the wand, and the snake disappeared. Her eyes returned to normal, and she turned to Brittany.

"What?" Amber asked.

"Your eyes turned violet, you did magic, and spoke in Parseltongue." Brittany replied, with eyes still wide.

"What are you talking about?" Amber questioned. "Yeah I brought a snake from the wand, but we're in the wizarding world, I would expect us to have some kind of abilities. But Parseltongue? Really? That's nearly impossible."

"But it happened!" Brittany insisted.

"Well, while we're on the topic." Amber said. "For the past few mornings, and when the pervert was hitting on you in the store, your eyes turned golden."

"Really?" Brittany asked. "Wicked!"

"You're a strange child." Amber grinned. "But I want to know what's happening to us."

"I bet Q's having the time of his life with this." Brittany offered.

"Star Trek reference is a win." Amber laughed.

"I knew you would enjoy it." Brittany grinned back. "I suppose we ought to go to the Ministry now. We'll have to speak with Dumbledore when the hearing is over"

Amber nodded, and the pair walked over to the phone and stepped in. Amber pulled out the receiver and looked at the dial pad. She typed in 62442 and waited for the dial to stop whirring. A voice came from the telephone box. It was loud, like someone was standing right there next to them.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic." The voice said. "Please state your name and business."

"Professors Amber Harte and Brittany Taylor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, here to oversee the disciplinary hearing of Harry Potter." Amber replied.

"Thank you." The voice said. "Visitors please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."

After a click and a rattle, two tags came from the coin return slot. Each one read the girl's name and said _Disciplinary Hearing Overseer_. The voice came back after the girls took their tags.

"Visitors are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the end of the atrium." It told them.

The floor rattled, and then began sinking into the ground. Amber and Brittany waited as it went lower and lower. After about a minute they arrived in the building.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you have a pleasant day." Said the voice as the doors opened.

The girls stepped out of the box and looked around. They were in a long hallway, with darkly polished wood floors. It looked almost identical to the one in the movies, but was even more spectacular in real life. Arthur and Harry were waiting near the fountain halfway down the hall. Arthur beckoned the girls over, and they obeyed.

"What took you two so long?" He asked.

"Oh… we ran into a drunk muggle." Brittany explained. "Nothing to worry about."

"Well as long as everything is alright, let us be on our way." Arthur replied.

They headed to a desk, away from the stream of employees. A sign near it read "Security". A wizard in blue robes looked up as they approached. He put down the copy of _The Daily Prophet_ that he was reading.

"I am escorting a visitor." Arthur said, gesturing towards Harry.

"And the other two?" The guard asked.

"We are Hogwarts Professors, here to oversee the trial and give a report." Brittany spoke up.

The guard looked at their tags, then shrugged. He turned back to Harry.

"Step over here." He said, in a bored voice.

Harry did so and the guard wanded him with a long, thin, golden rod that looked like a car aerial. Then the guard had Harry hand over his wand. After a few minutes he gave it back and let the group pass. The four walked back to the stream of wizards and witches. They passed through the golden gates, and into a smaller hall beyond them. They made their way to a group of around twenty lifts. After a little bit of jostling, they made it into one and started ascending. Amber and Brittany were squished in the back near Harry. They didn't pay much mind to the levels, until they reached the fourth one.

"Level four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being, and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office, and Pest Advisory Bureau." The female voice of the lift said.

"S'cuse me." Said the wizard with the fire-breathing chicken.

He stepped out and the girls followed him.

"Where are you two going?" Arthur asked.

"We have to visit someone," Amber told him. "But we'll be at the hearing, don't worry."

"Be careful, don't get into trouble." Arthur hissed as the gates clanged shut.

The girls glanced at each other and giggled madly. Arm in arm, they strode down the corridors until they reached Umbridge's office. Amber knocked on the door as Brittany braced herself for the best performance of her life. After a few seconds the door opened and looking up at them was the Toad Queen herself, she looked like she was getting ready for the hearing. It took everything Brittany had not to punch her in the face, but much to her dismay she couldn't recall why she hated the woman.

"Please excuse our interruption." Amber said with a sweet smile. "Are you Madam Umbridge?"

"I am, I am also in a hurry so if you could make it quick." She said briskly.

"We are very sorry, ma'am." Brittany commented, looking slightly downcast. "We understand you are going to that Potter boy's hearing soon. That's why we are here."

"If you're here to tell me he's innocent then the pair of you can forget…" Umbridge began.

"Oh no, that's not it at all ma'am." Amber said quickly. "We know that he's guilty. Honestly, a fifteen year old boy using a silly spell outside of school to stop "Dementors"?"

"Especially Dementors in a place like that?" Brittany added. "It's preposterous."

"I'm glad to see the youth of today still has some common sense." Umbridge smiled, making her face even uglier. "Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"We are new assistant teachers at Hogwarts this year," Brittany replied. "And Professor Dumbledore asked us to come and watch the hearing as our first task as teachers. I'm not sure why, he ought to know his precious student is about to be punished for his insolence against the Ministry that has been so wonderfully lenient with him."

"I suppose I could bring you with me, I'm heading to the boy's hearing right now." Umbridge thought out loud. "Yes, follow me please ladies."

She walked between the girls, and quickly down the hall. Amber and Brittany jogged to catch up with her. For a short, and rather round woman, she moved quickly. The girls glanced at each other. They could tell the other was struggling not to strangle her right there. The walk was quiet for a while, until Umbridge spoke up finally.

"You two are assistant teachers, you said?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Amber replied. "I'll be helping Professor Snape in Potions, and Brittany will be helping whoever the new DADA teacher will be."

"You'll be my assistant then, as Cornelius asked me to teach Defense." Umbridge replied with a smirk.

"Oh, that is absolutely wonderful news!" Brittany smiled, resisting the urge to gag. "I cannot wait to help such an accomplished woman, I hope I'll be able to learn a lot from you, and not let you down."

"I'm sure you're not that slow." Umbridge said. "You'll do alright."

"You are too kind, ma'am." Brittany giggled, though her eyes turned golden in anger.

Amber squeezed her friend's arm, and shook her head marginally. Brittany nodded, and breathed in deeply. Her eyes returned to their normal blue. Stepping into one of the lifts, the gates closed and they descended to the Hearing.

* * *

><p>AN: I haven't stopped giggling for two days. Every time my parents see me, they ask "What did the boy do this time?" And it's so annoying that I can't tell them because he want's to surprise them when he asks if he can date me. So I just tell them that he's being his amazing self again, and then they roll their eyes and walk away. I think the little things he does are just so sweet :) Anyway, enough of my silly life, hope you all enjoyed the chapter :)


End file.
